Jann
'''Jann '''is a minimite and an ally of the Analander. They are encounterable in the first and final volumes of the Sorcery! series. Their gender is always the opposite of that of the Analander. Biography Meeting the Analander Jann encountered the Analander on their journey through the Shamutanti Hills. just outside of Birritanti. There are several ways to get rid of Jann over the course of the journey: * The normal way, waiting until you near the end of your journey's first leg. * Receive the spellbook page from the Old Analander and give it to Gaza Moon, who offers to 'eliminate pests'. * Travel through the black lotus field. The Analander can survive it with Alianna's Nose Plugs, but Jann will always die. * Discover Urrustanti, the plague village. Visit the Crystal Waterfall and decide to save the people there by telling them about it. Jann will decide to go regardless of who the Analander chooses to send. After leaving them, Jann began to tail the Analander in secret. Capture! Jann was captured in Mampang and their wings were torn off. They were then imprisoned in a cell in the Archmage's fortress. The Analander may have been thrown into this cell as well, but in that case, Jann did not survive, either being killed so the Analander could escape or dying alongside them in the cell. Using the Zed spell to obtain the cell key, the Analander may have freed Jann on their way to confront the Archmage or left him in the cell. From there, Jann may have briefly departed outside the Archmage's library so that the Analander could free Flanker from the influence of the Crown of Kings, or may have witnessed the death of him or the Analander. Jann's help later proved vital in defeating the Archmage because their ability to stop magic from taking effect prevented him from using the Crown to affect the Analander, themself and Flanker. From here, Jann ended up with one of several fates depending on the player's choices: * They witnessed the Analander destroying the Crown or retrieving it and returned to Analand with them. * They were killed by the Analander so that they could wear the Crown and rule Mampang themself. * They witnessed the release of the previous Archmage, Valiquesh. If the Analander stayed to study magic under her, Jann mischievously stayed as well, otherwise they returned to Analand together as usual. Personality Jann is sly but friendly, and remains a loyal ally of the Analander through everything. The Analander may note that their constant dialogue can get really quite annoying. Abilities Jann, as a minimite, is able to prevent magic from working whenever they're around. They also used to have wings that would aid them in flight. Trivia * If the player does not use a cloud save from book one in the fourth game, Jann's role in the fourth book will filled by Finn, a minimite that meets the Analander in the second shallow cave at the beginning of the game.Category:Characters Category:Sorcery 1 Characters Category:Sorcery 4 Characters